Shonen Force Team
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Check out all your favorite Anime characters living together in this big universe I'm about to create. Based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe, check out which of your Anime characters is cast as which hero and check out these stories I will soon update in the future.


**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own any Marvel characters affiliated with this page and any anime characters mentioned in this story, I do now own as well, as they are the property of the writers and editors who helped create these unique characters.**

**After watching Avengers: Endgame, I decided to create an Anime Universe through Fan Fiction stories I have planned out. I plan on titling the heroes the Shonen Force (not Jump Force, after that video game that was a complete catastrophe). These stories will be based off the 22 Marvel movies that have already been released. **

**Just to verify, this will not contain the stories on this page, as this is only a page to reveal who I am casting as who, so here is the list:**

* * *

The Cast:

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Goku (Dragon Ball Z) as Thor

Eren Yeager (Attack On Titan) as Bruce Banner/The Hulk

Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) as Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) as Peter Quill/Star-Lord

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (My Hero Academia) as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange

Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) as Gamora

Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) as Loki

Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel

Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Virginia "Pepper" Potts

Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) as Nick Fury

Darui (Naruto) as T'Challa/Black Panther

Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as James Rhodes/War Machine

Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) as Rocket

Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) as Hope van Dyne/The Wasp

Sarada Uchiha (Boruto) as Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Akihiko Kayaba (Sword Art Online) as Hank Pym

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

Madara Uchiha (Naruto) as Thanos

Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) as Jane Foster

Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) as Drax

Boruto Uzumaki (Boruto) as Sam Wilson/Falcon

Happy (Fairy Tail) as Groot

Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) as Nebula

Rin Tohsaka (Fate) as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Mikasa Ackerman (Attack On Titan) as Betty Ross

Dr. Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) as Erik Selvig

Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) as Odin

Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) as Vision

Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) as Yondu Udonta

Kaname Tosen (Bleach) as Killmonger

Cornello (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Iron Monger

Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) as Peggy Carter

Maes Hughes (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Phil Coulson

Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Whiplash

Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) as The Ancient One

Overhaul (My Hero Academia) as Vulture

Dot Pixis (Attack On Titan) as General Thaddeus Ross

Jean Havoc (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Harold "Happy" Hogan

Reiner Braun (Attack On Titan) as Abomination

Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) as Mantis

Pain (Naruto) as Red Skull

Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) as Karl Mordo

Karui (Naruto) as Okoye

Videl (Dragon Ball Z) as Darcy Lewis

Cell (Dragon Ball Z) as Ultron

Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) as Ego

April (Darker Than Black) as Nakia

Caulifa (Dragon Ball Super) as Valkyrie

Yoki (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Justin Hammer

Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) as Shuri

Klein (Sword Art Online) as Luis

Sugou "Oberon" Nobuyuki (Sword Art Online) as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket

Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) as Heimdall

Tenya Iida (My Hero Academia) as Ned Leeds

Artemis (Sailor Moon) as Talos

Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) as Everett Ross

Danzo Shimura (Naruto) as Alexander Pierce

Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) as Yon-Rogg

Kugo Ginjo (Bleach) as Kaecilius

Orihime Inoue (Bleach) as Christine Palmer

Shino "Sinon" Asada (Sword Art Online) as Ghost

Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Maria Hill

Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) as Hela

Yui (Sword Art Online) as Cassie Lang

Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Aldrich Killian

Van Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Howard Stark

Kale (Dragon Ball Super) as Sif

Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) as Maria Rambeau

Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) as Wong

Dr. Tim Marcoh (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Ho Yinsen

Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) as Arnim Zola

Light Yagami (Death Note) as Helmut Zemo

Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) as Quicksilver

Yammy Llargo (Bleach) as Ulysses Klaue

Konno Yuuki (Sword Art Online) as Janet van Dyne

* * *

**Notice: So that is the list. Like I said, don't expect a chapter update on this. This is just to show who will be who. Some changes, you may ask me why and I will answer them. **

**Originally, I wanted to cast Vash the Stampede as Hawkeye, but went for Sarada instead, due to her immense popularity in Boruto. Since Hawkeye is getting his own TV show, I'm using that to my advantage, but adding Himawari into the fray, which I thought will be a lot cooler. **

**You also noticed I casted, Rin and Android 17 as Scarlet Witch and Vision. Just to verify, they are not lovers like the movie depicted, because I'm not following everything from the movie word to word. **

**As to how I will make Sailor Moon work being the Captain Marvel, I created this twist where she's manipulated that the moon people (her people) are the enemy being controlled by the Dark Kingdom. **

**For the Ant-Man story, the one part I will change that I'm making Konno Yuuki as Kayaba's lab assistant and making her and Asuna sisters, seeing they both share the same last name and using that to my advantage.**

**I will not do anything from the TV series, but the only exceptions I made are the upcoming Falcon & Winter Soldier series, Vision and Scarlet Witch series, Loki seires and Hawkeye series, basically anything that connects to the main characters. **

**If you want answers who I plan to cast for the future characters, I have that planned out. I'm sure you heard the rumors of the new characters for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 and I planned to cast Juvia Lockser as Moondragon, Levy as Lylla and Saitama as Adam Warlock. **

**For the role of Shang-Chi, I thought Yusuke Urameshi might be a good choice. As for the Eternals, I thought of casting Broly as Ikaris and Tatsumaki/Tornado as Sersi. Anyway, keep an update for the titles of these stories:**

**1\. Fullmetal Alchemist: Birth of a Hero**

**2\. The Incredible Titan**

**3\. Fullmetal Alchemist 2**

**4\. Goku: Strongest Shonen Fighter**

**5\. Naruto: The First Shonen Soldier**

**6\. Shonen Force**

**7\. Fullmetal Alchemist 3**

**8\. Goku: The Dark World**

**9\. Naruto: The Uchiha Soldier**

**10\. Fairies of the Galaxy**

**11\. Shonen Force: The Age of Cell**

**12\. Kirito: The Virtual Warrior**

**13\. Naruto: Civil War**

**14\. Ichigo: The Mightiest Soul Reaper**

**15\. Fairies of the Galaxy Vol. 2**

**16\. My Hero Academia: Homecoming**

**17\. Goku: The Rise of Frieza**

**18\. Darui: Hidden Cloud's Greatest Raikage**

**19\. Shonen Force: Infinity War**

**20\. Kirito & Asuna: Dynamic Cyber Warriors**

**21\. Sailor Moon: Galaxy's Greatest Defender**

**22\. Shonen Force: Endgame**


End file.
